ASPC01
The world in danger? Let's go - Cure Colour! (世界が危ない？行こう - キュアカラー！ Sekai ga abunai? Ikou - Kyua Karā!) is the first episode of Aurora Stars Pretty Cure. In this episode, Nijino Katsu transforms with Arcus for the first time and becomes Cure Colour. Synopsis On the night of Christmas Eve, a family of four are having dinner out at Takayama's Restaurant. The girl in the family four wanders over to the teenagers game room when a girl with orange hair runs over to her. We find out that the two girls are named Nijino Katsu and Harusaki Ayame. Meanwhile on Aura World, the evil group, Fuzen, invads the world. A man in dark purple turns Queen Sada to stone and walks towards the kingdom. Inside the throne room, we see the man, who we find out is named Hotoke, screams in anguish since the tiara of wishes, Aurora Tiara, is missing. Outside the castle, we see him ordering Judaei down to Earth to search for the tiara. Back on Earth, we see Katsu walking outside with Ayame. They talk about what they might be getting for Chistmas. Katsu tells Ayame that she will give Ayame her present on Christmas and Ayame say she will give Katsu's hers on that day as well. The two girls hear a phone ring and Katsu realises its her phone ringing. She answers the call and tells Ayame that her dinner is on the table. We see the two girls rushing back to Takayama's Restaurant. Back on Aura World, we see eight fairies flying quickly towards a portal. The one is the lead, who is called Arcus, tells his friends to fly quicker and dives into the portal and waits for his friends to arrive, but they never do. Confused, Arcus realises he is in the human world and starts searching for his Pretty Cure partner. At Takayama's Restaurant, Katsu is fighting wih her older brother, Nijino Kazuki, over the last chip on their father's plate. Their mother, Nijino Erika, warns them that if they keep fighting, they won't get their presents on Christmas. The two stop fighting and Katsu cuts the chip in half and gives the bigger half to her brother while she eats the small half. An hour later, Katsu is walking home with her family and asks what time she is to wake up the next morning for presents and is told whenever she wants. That night, Katsu prays to the tree that tomorrow she will be granted happiness and a happy year for next year. At 4 o'clock in the morning, Katsu feels something land on her face and wakes up. She looks around to see a stuffed animal on her bed. She picks it up when it starts talking about a world and a Pretty Cure partner. Katsu throws the toy across the room and mutters to herself that she must be dreaming and goes back to sleep. Five minutes later, she wakes up to see the toy staring at her with an angry face, which makes Katsu shriek and ask how it got to her from across the room. The creature introduces itself to Katsu as Arcus and that he has chosen her to be his partner of justice. Katsu asks if he is a toy robot who is a fan of Sailor Moon and is answered with a pillow in the face. After throwing the pillow aside, she gets out of bed and changes into warm clothes. Ten minutes later, she walks outside with Arcus in a bag and walks over to the rubbish and is about to chuck him in when he hovers out of the bag and hits her over the head with a pink and white phone-like device. Arcus give her the phone-like device and tells her it is called a Rainbow Commune and hands her over cards that he calls Rainbow Cards. He tells Katsu to use these to transform and he suddenly disappears and reappears in the Rainbow Commune. Katsu sees a cloud of smoke over near the town square and rushes over there to see the square on fire and a gigantic tree in the middle of it. She than realises its the Christmas Tree and she shrieks and runs away but bumps into a man in red. He bows down and introduces himself as Judaei and says he is a subordinate from Fuzen who wants Arcus and the Aurora Tiara. Not realising what is going on, Katsu shouts out "Let's Pretty Cure! Dual Wave!" and transforms into Cure Colour. As Cure Colour, Katsu kicks Jadaei in the stomach and he flies backwards into a pole and Cure Colour turns to attack the Christmas Tree Kuragari. She rushes into the smoke and asks Arcus if it possible to ask for some light. Arcus tells her there is no need and tells her to jump high into the air and she can hover in the air for about five minutes. Cure Colour does just that and kicks the Kuragari but almost drowns in its leaves. She backs away and holds he arm up and wishes for power. A tunnel of pink light lands on her palm and Cure Colour shouts out her incantation for Rainbow Stream and holds her palms out in front of her body and the pink light shoots from her palms and hits the Kuragari, purifying it. Cure Colours turns around to see that Jadaei walking towards her clapping his hands and saying she has done a great job and that they will see each other soon again and kisses her on the cheek before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. Cure Colour detransforms back her to normal self and rushes back home, just in time for opening presents time. The episode ends with Arcus hiding in Katsu's shoulder bag as she gives Ayame her present and Katsu opens her present from Ayame to see that it's a silver bracelet with a rainbow charm on it. Next time Katsu: Next time you will have a very exciting time ahead of you! Arcus: Really? WIll I be seeing my friends again? Katsu: You got friends? Well, by what my script says, it says one of your friends appear. As well as another Pretty Cure! Arcus: Yes! More help is arriving! Ayame: Um...Katsu, why is that stuffed animal talking? Arcus: I'm not a stuffed animal! Katsu: Er...its a robot who can say anything! Ayame: Oh, really? Arcus: Next time on Aurora Stars Pretty Cure! "Blooming flowers are wilting! Appear - Cure Nature!" Katsu: Watch the next episode for a heart-pounding adventure! Major Events *This episode marks the very first episode for Aurora Stars Pretty Cure. *Aura World was invaded by Fuzen and Queen Sada was turned to stone. *Hotoke, the leader of Fuhen, appears for the first time and realises that the Aurora Tiara is missing. *Judaei and the Kuragari have appeared for the first time. *Arcus has appeared for the first time. So have his friends but we only saw silhouettes of them flying. *Katsu transforms in Cure Colour for the first time. *Cure Colour uses her attack, Rainbow Stream for the first time. Trivia *This is the very first episode for Aurora Stars Pretty Cure. *This is the first time that the Pretty Cure series starts with a Christmas episode. *This is the first time that a villain kissed a Cure on the cheek when it was their first time meeting. *This is the first episode where there isn't a very long fight for the lead Cure's first fight. Characters Pretty Cure * Nijino Katsu/ Cure Colour Mascots * Arcus Fuzen * Hotoke * Judaei * Kuragari Secondary Characters * Queen Sada * Harusaki Ayame * Nijino Kazuki * Nijino Erika Locations * Takayama's Restaurant Items * Aurora Tiara * Rainbow Commune * Rainbow Cards Category:Aurora Stars Pretty Cure Category:Aurora Stars Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:User: CureKanade Category:CureKanade's New Series